


What if Harry died?

by LollypopLovegood



Series: What if... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollypopLovegood/pseuds/LollypopLovegood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I explore what would have happened if things had gone just a little differently in some of our greatest tales, starting with Harry Potter</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if Harry died?

Avada Kedavra

The words rang in Harry's ears for a mere second before he felt the cold hard ground on his face, the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, a sharp stabbing pain in his hear- and then he felt no more. A laugh rang out across the courtyard, as the scrawny teenage boy, with messy black hair and broken glasses, lay sprawled, dead, on the floor.  
"M-my lord" Bellatrix Lestrange approached. "My Lord, is he definitely dead this time?" She bowed low, in both adoration and fear.  
"Check for me." The Dark Lord replied, his voice cold and harsh, despite his victory. The woman cowered and approached the body. As the court yard began to fill with both allies and enemies of the Dark Lord, Bellatrix let out a laugh.  
"The boy is dead!" She screeched with glee, and her Lord laughed again.

A Scream

A girl among the allies screamed. The Dark Lord turned and saw her. Her familiar red hair and freckles sent shivers through him, as Ginny Weasley stared with pure cold hatred at a man she had once loved.  
Tom Riddle; the boy in the diary. So charming and sweet and funny. So kind. How had he become such a monster?  
He stared back, almost apologetic. The only person who'd ever understood him, and he'd turned her away. It had been for his own good. How could she ever love him? He was a monster?

A Hand

She touched Ginny, ever so softly, adoring eyes full of tears.  
"Luna." Ginny whispered. She was sobbing uncontrollably, and wasn't the only one. Luna took Ginny's hand and nodded.  
Both girls looked around at their allies, each fiddling with a single gold coin in their hands

A Message

Kingsley felt a sharp burn in his pocket. Curiously, he retrieved a single Galleon with a message inscribed on it. All around him, fellow allies, pulled out their coins in curiosity.  
"What does it mean?" He whispered to Arthur Weasley, who stood beside him  
"I means someone has a plan." Arthur replied, fingers grasping his wand.  
Kingsley glanced back at his coin- 'Wands at the ready.'

A Job

  
"Ron." Hermione sobbed, pulling back a little "Ron."  
"What is it?" he asked  
"There's only one Horcrux left." She whispered  
"The snake." Hermione nodded "Let's go."

A Moment

A scream rang out and Tom Riddle's eyes met Ginny Weasley's, just as a hand came to her rescue. A message, sent to hundreds. A Job left for them.  
And In just one moment the war would be over.  
Ginny nodded to Luna and ran forward.  
Luna stunned Bellatrix, before she could get anywhere near Ginny.  
The Dark Lord turned in horror to see a green flash of light.  
And in the same instance a sword was drawn from a hat, by a boy who'd followed his friends, and Neville Longbottom slayed the snake.  
In just a moment, Harry had been avenged.

Avada Kedavra

The words rang in Tom Riddle's ears for a mere second before he felt the cold hard ground on his face, the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, a sharp stabbing pain in his hear- and then he felt no more.


End file.
